destinationtruthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bhutan Yeti
The Bhutan Yeti is the ninth episode of the third season of Destination Truth and the twenty-eighth episode overall. The episode investigates the Yeti for the second time. This episode aired on November 4, 2009. Yeti After a long hike, team truth reaches Sakteng and sets up base camp. Mike, Evan and Josh head upstream to do an outlining sweep with the thermal imager while Bicha, Jael and Gabe explore the perimeters closest to their campsite. Josh's team spots something on the thermal imager and hears a large animal moving about in the thicket ahead of them, but the noises lead to a dead end. Meanwhile Jael, Bich and Gabe encounter what sounds like a big cat. They then find hair on a tree and a large claw mark on a tree trunk. Later on, Josh goes back with Jael, Mike and Evan to examine the claw mark and see if they can catch a glimpse of whatever made it. Luckily, the adventurers are able to get a good hit on the thermal imaging camera and record some audio. After this Josh and co. decide to camp out for the night. The next day, the team travels farther north into the preserves to investigate the untouched canyons of eastern Bhutan. They set up camp adjacent to the rocky canyons. Then Josh and Jael team up to search through abandoned caves to find traces of the Yeti. Josh takes the high parts and Jael takes the lower areas but neither of them finds any evidence of the creature. While Josh and Jael are searching the caves, Gabe and Bicha survey the area near the water. They hear what sounds like an animal running off, but they are unable to make a visual. Satisfied with the amount of evidence gathered, the crew packs up and heads back to America. Back in the States, Josh takes the photographs of the bones to mammalogist, Dr. Jim Dines to examine. Dines finds that the bones are far too big to be human, but notices they are extremely similar in size to the vertebrae of an Asian black bear. This evidence discounts the existence of the Yet, but the hair samples found in the woods tell a different story. Josh travels to Texas to meet with a forensic analyst who confirms that the hairs are from an unknown sequence. This leaves Josh to conclude that there may in fact be a Yeti— or something like it, lurking somewhere in Bhutan, waiting to be discovered. Quotes Extras Frontier Dentistry Trivia *When asked what cryptid Josh would most like to prove the existence of, Josh chose the Yeti as his favorite. *They previously attempted to find a Yeti in the second season episode "The Yeti ". Josh is the only team member who took part in the earlier expedition. Others *Dr Sangay Wangchuk - Conservation Specialist. *Kunzang Choden - Author. *Zacco Tashy - Buddhist Monk. *Tshe Wangmo - Lodge Owner. *Leki Tshring - Farmer/Eyewitness. *Leki Phuntsho - Farmer . *Dr. Melba Ketchum - Forensic Analyst Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes